


What Happens In Vegas, Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas

by Blaze_Legacy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mpreg, Older Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Abuse, Top Eren Yeager, Unplanned Pregnancy, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze_Legacy/pseuds/Blaze_Legacy
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a twenty-five-year-old, unmated Alpha. He never really looked for a mate, having never been attracted to anyone, regardless of their dynamic, making him accept that he will never find a mate.Levi Ackerman is a twenty-one-year-old, unmated Omega. After dealing with abuse from his uncle for years, Levi decided that he would never have a mate, figuring that no Alpha would want an Omega who is so scared of love.What happens when these two meet at a bar in fabulous Las Vegas? Let's just say, what happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas.(This is my first story. Because of this, I would love comments with opinions, advice, and criticism.)





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is going to be short, but the chapters will be longer than this starting with the next one.

**EREN**

 

 When he got to Vegas with his friends for his first real vacation since starting his new job, Eren was excited. He was excited to go to clubs. He was excited to go to bars. He was excited to party, to drink, and to gamble. At least he was for the first day and night.

 His excitement ended moments after he woke up on the second day with a pounding headache, holding a small, tattooed and pierced raven Omega in his arms. He looks over the Omega a little, shocked at the bruises on him and even more shocked when he notices the bite mark on the small Omega's scent gland before pushing the Omega a little to get away. 

 

**LEVI**

 Levi didn't want to go to Vegas. He wanted to just stay at his apartment. After hours of convincing, Levi finally agrees to go with his friends. He only planned to follow his friends around and get drunk since he's finally old enough to do so legally. 

 The second day that Levi was in Vegas, he had a fairly rude awakening, feeling someone pushing him away from him. He looks up, glaring at the Alpha that's in the same bed as him, ignoring the pain all over his body.

 "Who the fuck are you?" Levi asks at the same time as the brunette Alpha asks, "Who are you?", both of them looking at the other in confusion and shock. 


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren start to talk to try to figure out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to upload another chapter tonight. I also plan on the chapters getting longer as the story progresses.

**EREN**

Eren sighs softly, closing his eyes for a moment as the small Omega wraps a blanket around himself, covering the bruises from the night before. "Okay... Let's try calming down and talking about what happened last night that could lead us to now." He says, looking at the raven. "For starters, my name is Eren Jaeger." He says gently.  
  
"Levi," Levi says softly, watching him as Eren nods.  
  
"Okay... Now, from what I remember, I went to a bar last night with my friends. I remember only hanging out with them and drinking. The last thing I remember was going to the bar and drinking more there. I'm not sure what all we did last night but I'm assuming that we had sex... And that I marked you... I'm sorry about that..." Eren says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Levi lets out a small sigh. "Us having sex would explain all of the bruises on me... I knew that Alphas was rough when it came to sex at times, but this is still surprising." He says, gently rubbing at the bite mark. "I just remember going to a bar with my friends and sitting at the bar to drink while they did who knows what... Knowing my friends, and considering this looks like my room, one of my friends will be banging on the door as soon as they wake up."

Eren nods. "Alright. How about in the meantime, we order room service. I'll pay. And then we can see if we remember anything after a bit or if your friend shows up and if they remember anything.  
  
"Alright. I don't really want anything to eat though. At least not yet. I'll just make some coffee and tea. I don't know if one or the other is shit here." Levi says, moving off of the bed and heading to his suitcase, keeping the blanket covering him as he starts to slip on some pajamas.

Eren hums softly, watching Levi for a few moments before slipping on his clothes from the night before. 

"Are you sure that you don't want anything?" Eren asks as Levi toses the blanket back onto the bed.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it." Levi says as he starts heating up some water for tea in the tiny coffee maker in the room. "Just order whatever you want. You can stay at least until you finish eating it."

"I don't know if I can. I mean, I did mark you. I know what can happen to Omegas if an Alpha leaves after marking them. I know how it can get so bad for them that it can kill them... I'll try talking to one of my friends after I eat. He's going to school to be a doctor so he might be able to give us some advice about if there's anything that can be done about me marking you at the very least." He says as he starts to look at the menu. 

Levi sighs louder. "Fine. Whatever." He rubs his temples as he waits for his water for his tea. "My friend might know some things as well about that shit. They are like obsessed with Alphas and Omegas. It's disgusting, really... Meaning they'll probably want to look me over, but I'm not letting that disgusting psycho touch me."

Eren looks up at the Omega, confused. "Why would they wa-"

"Because of you leaving marks on me." Levi puts a tea bag in his cup before pouring in the hot water. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," He says before calling room service, ordering an omelet. 

Levi starts to make the coffee before sitting on the armchair, curling up slightly as he waits for his tea to steep. "There's a spare toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom from the hotel if you want to brush your teeth." He tells the Alpha after he sat down the phone.

He nods before getting up. "Alright. Thank you." He says, receiving a hum in response.

Levi closes his eyes for a few moments before taking the tea bag out and sipping the hot tea, humming happily at the fact that it is actually really good. 

Eren looks over the small raven after he comes out of the bathroom again. "I hope that I didn't hurt you last night. It looks like that must be painful."

He shakes his head. "I don't feel them that much now that I've moved around a bit. It did hurt at first when I first woke up, but that is to be expected."

The brunet nods. "I'm glad to hear that at least... Hey, is the coffee ready yet?" He says, walking over after receiving a small nod.

"Feel free to turn the TV on while you wait for your food. I have no idea how long you'll be waiting for."

"The staff said about fifteen or twenty minutes." Eren pours some coffee, adding some sugar and creamer to it. "I would prefer if I got to know you a bit instead though. Just in case we are stuck together for a bit. As far as I know of, we learned nothing about each other last night, or if we did, I don't remember it."

"What would you like to know?" Levi asks as he watches the Alpha sit on the bed again.

"Well, let's start easy." He says with a small smile. "How old are you and what brought you to Vegas? I'm twenty-five and I'm here for a vacation."

"Twenty-one, and same, although I was practically forced to come by my friends... What do you do for a living? I'm a tattoo artist." Levi adds before sipping his tea again.

"I'm a photographer. I mostly take nature pictures but I will take pictures of most things that I'm hired to. Any pets? I have a German Shepard who I usually either take with me for work or I leave with my sister."

Levi hums. "A little kitten. My boss is watching her for me. How many siblings? I have none."

"Only my sister. Although, if you want to get technical, she's my adopted sister. Ho-" Eren starts before a loud banging on the door started, causing Levi to get up and sigh. 

"And here comes the psycho." He says as he heads to the door before opening it.


	3. Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji joins Eren and Levi and clears a few things up for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TomatoSoupOnMyFace and snk4life for kudos. I really appreciate it.

**LEVI**

Hanjis squeals loudly in Levi's ear, grabbing onto the small Omega the moment he opened the door, a stack of papers in Hanji's hands. "There's my favorite little Omega!" They say before letting themselves into the room. "Ah! And you're his Alpha, Eren Jaeger based on what your ID said." They add as they wave the papers a little bit. They smile widely, looking over Levi before sitting next to Eren. "I see that you and lil' Mr. Grumpy Pants had some fun last night." 

Eren looks up at Levi, confused on how this stranger knew his name already, before realizing that they said that it was from his ID, causing Eren to start looking for his wallet, sighing in relief and confusion when he finds it with everything that goes on it. 

"What the fuck do you want, Shitty Glasses?" Levi asks, glaring at them, already starting to let off an annoyed scent, causing his normal scent of vanilla, roses, and lavender to start to become bitter instead of sweet and for Eren to pay closer attention. "And what's in your hands?" He asks, glancing at Eren as he just notices Eren's earthy scent of clove, sandalwood, pine, and cedar.

"Your guys' marriage certificates sillies," Hanji says with a wide smile as Eren's and Levi's heads quickly turn to face Hanji. "You two asked me to hold onto it after you got married so that it wouldn't get ruined."

"No, no, no, no. We are not married. Cut the bullshit and tell the truth." Levi demands as his scent gets stronger as he starts to get worked up, although he tries to hide it.

Hanji rolls their eyes. "The truth is, that you two got married. You were sitting at the bar, being all grumpy, and Eren walked over. After a few minutes, you two start talking and about a half hour later you were making out. Shortly after that, you guys came over to us and then Eren's friends, saying that you were getting married. Eren wouldn't let anyone stop you two, growled and looked like he was going to kill anyone that tried, and since no one wanted to die and you two seemed happy, we let it happen." They explain as Levi shakes his head. 

"No. I'm not married." Levi insists, sitting back in the armchair. 

"Oh, but you are. I even got your rings. You two wanted to drink more after you got married so I held onto them as well." They said, pulling the rings from their pocket before handing Eren his and handing three to Levi.

"Three?"

"Yeah. It's the style you liked most. At least when you were drunk. I mean... It fits you with the skulls but it's not very bridal." They say with a shrug.

Levi looks at the rings before setting them down, shaking his head. "No. I can't be married... I don't even know Eren."

Eren sighs softly. "We can look into getting a divorce or an annulment. In the meantime, why don't we make to most out of this." Eren suggests, just for Levi to glare at him.

Levi runs his hands through his hair. "I guess that we don't have much of a choice though, do we?"

"Nope," Hanji says, handing Eren the papers since he's currently the calmest out of the two. "Well, that is if you can even get a divorce."

"What do you mean?" Eren asks.

"You marked Levi. They don't like Alphas and Omegas getting a divorce if the Omega is marked. They will allow it to happen, but it's usually really hard to. You would have to prove to them that you don't really want to be married, even though you are marked. I'm not sure how you do that though..."

"This is stupid," Levi mutters to himself as Eren gets up at another knock on the door and a call of room service to retrieve it. "What if he doesn't even live close to where I live? Then what?"

"Both of you live in the same city actually. Eren just lives in the nicer part." Hanji responds, getting a dirty look from Eren.

"How do you know that?" Eren asks, sitting with his omelet.

"Marriage papers." They remind him. 

"How do we get rid of the mark?" Levi asks after a few moments.

"As far as I know of, the only ways are very painful and dangerous for the Omega." 

"So we're stuck together for who knows how long..."

"Pretty much. So maybe you should take Eren's advice and try to make the most of it."

"I guess so," Levi says, glancing over at Eren who's now eating now that Levi has calmed down for the most part.

"Who knows, maybe you two will decide to stay married and have cute little babies together." The Beta teases.

"Fuck off four eyes.." Levi mutters, causing Hanji to laugh.

Levi looks at Eren for a few moments, noticing that Eren had already put the ring on. He picks up has and looks at them for a few moments longer before slipping them on.

 

 (Eren's ring) <https://www.madanirings.com/images/products/MLH-TW-12B-025382.jpg>

   (Levi's rings) <https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1vgkUHVXXXXcOXpXXq6xXFXXXz/2-piece-2015-luxury-silver-rhodium-plated-queen-rings-women-black-gold-black-stone-engagement-wedding.jpg_640x640.jpg>

 


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days from where we left off, Levi and Eren go back to Eren's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to vera_garcia16, DarkQueenBlu, ThatFuckingFanGirl1988, Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak, glittergirl38, kyuuiUchiha19, Guida801, Myrrah89, and xXPersonXx for kudos. I really appreciate them.

 

**EREN**

A few days later, Eren and Levi were at the airport, waiting for their plane. Their friends had already head home, Levi and Eren having been left behind when some Beta security guards stopped them because of Levi’s bruises, not understanding what they were from, and taking both Levi and Eren for questioning when Eren began to question them about why they wouldn’t let Levi leave and saying how he’s fine. It took a few hours before they were able to leave, only because the security guards boss, who happened to be an Alpha, came in to see what happened and released them the moment he saw the mark on Levi’s neck, understanding from his own Omega. Although he got it so that they can leave, they still ended up missing their plane, causing them to have to wait for the next one.

When the plane was finally ready, Levi stayed by Eren as they boarded, having begun to feel safe with the Alpha in the last few days of knowing him and not liking how people were crowding to get on.

Eren didn’t mind, enjoying the fact that the Omega is becoming comfortable with him, making his inner Alpha very proud as he wraps an arm around the raven’s shoulders.

Eren hadn’t left Levi often since they learned of their accidental marriage, having learned that it causes Levi to stress. Although the Omega wouldn’t admit it, the Alpha could always smell the relief as well as the remains of stress on him when he came back to him. Eren decided against mentioning it after Levi denied it the first time, instead deciding to stay with the Omega as much as he can and to not leave for more than a few minutes at a time.

During this time together, the pair talked. A lot. This caused them to learn a lot about each other and to learn that they have quite a bit in common. They also talked about what they wanted to do once they got back home, eventually agreeing on Levi moving into Eren’s house, at least for the time being. They agreed that Levi would have his own room at the house, although Eren made sure that the raven knew that he could sleep in his room with him if he wanted, causing Levi to call him a pervert although he was grateful for the offer. So, once they got back, Levi would go with Eren, first going to his tiny apartment and he would get his stuff, then stop at his boss’s house to pick up his kitten, before heading to Eren’s.

When they were finally able to board, Eren let Levi ahead of him, the small Omega heading in and going to the first seats that he saw with a window seat and an empty seat next to it, sitting in the window seat. He takes his small carry-on, grabbing a few things from it before asking Eren to put it in the overhead. After doing so with both of their carry-ons, Eren sits next to Levi who’s currently busy getting comfortable in his seat.

“Comfy?” Eren asks once Levi finally settles, receiving a nod in response.

“Very. I got the perfect seat.” Levi says with the barest hint of a smile.

“Lucky you. Although, I’m sure any seat would be perfect for you with how small you are.” Eren says, smiling as Levi rolls his eyes.

“What fucking ever. At least I’m not a titan who has to squeeze into a tiny space.”

“Exactly my point.” Eren turns his phone to airplane mode before stretching a little. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and not have a third person in our row.”

“That’s perfectly fine with me,” Levi says before opening a book and beginning to read.

A few hours later, the plane was getting ready to land. Levi had fallen asleep about halfway through the flight, using the brunet’s arm as a pillow. Eren didn’t want to disturb him and wake him any sooner than needed after realizing how little the other normally sleeps, so he carefully puts Levi’s seatbelt back on him, managing to do so without waking him

Only when the plane landed did Levi wake up, looking around confused for a few moments before he realized what was going on and rubbing his eyes, glad that he didn’t put on any eyeliner that day.

After the plane stopped, Eren grabs their bags, letting Levi put his stuff in his before heading off the plane, letting Levi be ahead of him once again.

Shortly after they got off the plane, they got their bags and put them in Eren’s care before heading to Levi’s apartment.

Once there, Eren helped pack what Levi would let him, mostly just moving things and taking things to the car for Levi, glad that everything fit in the car after they finished.

After they got Levi’s kitten, a tiny black one that Levi named Midnight, they head to Eren’s house.

When they got there, Eren went in first to make sure that his dog, Axel, will be calmer when Levi comes in. After a few minutes of petting Axel and getting kisses from him, Eren goes out and gets Levi as well as some of their stuff.

Axel freezes for a moment when he sees Levi before bounding over and sniffing Levi, Midnight looking over Levi’s arm at the dog, having never seen one in her life before.

“Axel, let them in,” Eren says as he carries Levi’s stuff to his room.

Axel backs up a little and Levi pets his head a little before following Eren, wanting to see where he would be staying. He looks around the bedroom, it being fairly plain, white walls, beige carpet, a queen size bed, and a dresser with a mirror on it.

“I’m sorry if you don’t like the furniture. I didn’t pick it out. It came with the house.” Eren explains as he sets Levi’s bags on the floor.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry.” Lev reassures him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Eren nods. “I’ll go get the rest of your things and then we’ll order a pizza, okay?”

“Alright. That sounds good.” He agrees with a slight smile, gently petting the kitten.

Eren finishes bringing Levi’s things in before ordering them a pizza. 

In the meantime, Levi gets comfy on the large armchair in Eren’s living room, deciding to unpack after they eat, as he watches Midnight try to play with Axel, who’s mostly just letting the kitten do as she wants.

“Do you want to watch a movie after the pizza arrives?” Eren asks as he sits on the couch.

Levi thinks for a few moments. “Sure. I can unpack later.” He agrees.

“Great.” Eren smiles and gets up, picking out a movie as they wait for the pizza.

The two of them ended their night after they finished eating, Levi asleep on the armchair, curled up in a blanket, Eren asleep on the couch, Midnight curled up against Axel, and Axel curved around the small kitten.

 

 (Midnight)

 (Axel)


	5. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi starts to act like a typical Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fflover80, Therealdealyo, Nat_belfegor, Little_Lovely_Lady, wendellthefierce, Fujoshidesukara (Lenaloe), Adixiatr, M3lancholyM4dness, TickTock4604, VionyxLV, clararmy59, and Chavoone for Kudos. I really appreciate it.

**LEVI**

The next morning, Levi was the first one up. He quietly goes to the kitchen, looking to see what all Eren had. After a few minutes of looking, he decides on making pancakes. He gets out everything that’s needed after finding it before starting on the mix. Once he had the mix ready, he started to make the pancakes, thinking that Eren would probably want some when he woke up.

When he was about halfway through making the pancakes, Eren woke up. He sleepily walks into the kitchen, stopping for a moment when he sees Levi, visibly confused.

“I didn’t know that you cook,” he says to the raven, going to start making coffee.

“I do, although I didn’t have many options on what I could make. We have to go to the store. You have like no food.”

“Sorry. I don’t eat at home much. I usually just pick something up or stop somewhere for food on my way to wherever I’m working for the day.”

“You should still have decent food in the house. You’ll get fat if you always eat out.” He says, plating some more pancakes.

“Okay, okay. We’ll go shopping later.” The Alpha says, hands up in mock surrender.

Levi rolls his eyes. “You can have the plate that’s already made.”

“Thank you.” Eren walks over to Levi, grabbing the plate before kissing Levi’s cheek without thinking.

The small Omega froze when Eren does so for a few moments before focusing on cooking again, looking down slightly as he lets out a nervous scent.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I-”

“Stop. Just go eat.” Levi says softly, interrupting the brunet.

Eren watches him for a few moments before nodding. He takes the food to the table before taking a bite.

“Are you okay?” Eren asks when Levi joins him at the table.

He gives a small nod. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You didn’t act like this when we woke up together in Vegas.”

Levi glances at him before looking at his plate. “I was also hungover and I don’t really remember what happened that night. It’s not the same thing.”

Eren was quiet for a few moments, watching Levi play with his food before finally taking a small bite. “Alright.” He says softly, going back to his own breakfast.

After breakfast, Eren got dressed before putting Axel’s leash on. “I’m going to take Axel for a walk. Would you like to join?”

Levi shakes his head from his spot at the kitchen sink where he’s washing dishes. “I’ll stay here. Maybe another time.”

Eren nods. “Okay. We’ll be back in an hour or two. Feel free to watch TV or shower or whatever.” He says as he heads to the door.

“Okay, thanks.”

Eren nods again before walking out with Axel.

After the Alpha left and he finished with the dishes, Levi began to clean around the house. Partially because he felt that the house is a mess, and partially to distract himself. Although he wouldn’t admit it, at least not yet, he doesn’t like being away from Eren.

He started with cleaning the kitchen. He went through all of the food that Eren had left, which wasn’t much, and threw away everything that was expired or didn’t look good. He then cleaned the fridge and cabinets, inside and out, followed by the stove and oven.

He was just finishing up the counters when he heard Eren and Axel come in, causing him to relax.

Eren went straight to the kitchen after removing Axel’s leash for a cup of water, just to stop in his tracks when he saw the kitchen.

“Wow. Did you do all of this?”

Levi nods. “I’ve been working on the kitchen since you left. Don’t dirty it.”

Eren nods in understanding before walking over and grabbing a cup. “You did an amazing job.” He says as he fills his cup with water.

Levi shrugs. “I love cleaning and your house is a mess.”

“It wasn’t that ba-”

“It was that bad. Most of the food you had was expired.” He says, looking at Eren.

Eren was quiet for a moment. “Okay. Maybe it was worse than I thought.”

Levi rolls his eyes, heading to the living room before starting to dust.

“Are you just going to spend the whole day cleaning?” Eren asks.

“No. I also need to go to the grocery store, cook lunch, and cook dinner. Oh, but I do need you to get all of your dirty clothes together.”

“Why are you doing all this?”

“Because apparently, you can’t do it yourself. I have no idea how you’ve survived so long on your own.” Levi says, glancing at him.

“I can. You’re just being picky about it because you’re an Omega."

“Whatever. Go get your clothes together."

Eren nods before heading to his room, leaving Levi to clean the living room. 


	6. Grumpy Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi quickly gets annoyed by Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Malum_Discordiae, Morronmaa, OnlyforLevi1995, Fullmoonrose, cravatandkey, CreativeCreature, yukino76, and Aotfan for Kudos. I really appreciate it.

**LEVI**

A few hours later, Levi was still cleaning. He had stopped and gone grocery shopping with Eren after he started the laundry. Going grocery shopping with the Alpha made Levi wish that he had his own car.

The entire time they were at the store, Eren reminded Levi of a little kid. Eren wanted junk food and kept on asking Levi if he could get things since Levi had made it clear that he is picking what they will and won’t buy since he’ll be the one cooking.

The constant asking was annoying to Levi, although Eren did stop and apologize once he smelled how annoyed Levi was getting. After that, Levi was able to relax slightly but not much.

After they were home and the groceries were away, Levi made lunch. He just made some chicken salad for the two of them. Eren tried to help, but Levi didn’t let him. He kept on offering to help cut things up or mix things together though.

After dishes, Levi switched the laundry before starting on the bathrooms, which is what he’s doing now. He only has to do this, the floors, and finish the laundry and then he would be finished cleaning.

“Levi, would you like some help? I can clean the mirror for you.” Eren asks, feeling bad that Levi has done so much while he’s done nothing to help.

“No,” Levi says simply, scrubbing the toilet.

“Then I can start on the floors.”

“No,” Levi repeats.

Eren sighs. “Come on Levi. I want to help you.”

“I don’t want help. Go watch TV or something.” Levi says, getting annoyed again but trying to be nice still.

“But I don’t want to. I want to help you clean.”

Levi turns to him, glaring. “Go fucking watch TV or some shit and leave me alone.”

Eren looks like he’s going to say something for a moment before nodding and heading to the living room, letting Levi finish cleaning the bathroom in peace.

After both bathrooms were finished, Levi starts on the floors. He vacuums the carpet in the bedrooms before grabbing the broom and starting to sweep. He sweeps the tiled floors in the bathrooms before starting on the tile in the hallway, heading to the living room.

Eren smiles when he can see Levi again, getting up to see if he can help now. “Levi, do you want me to move any of the furniture for you so that you can sweep under it?”

Levi sighs but doesn’t respond.

Eren frowns slightly at the lack of response from the Omega. “Maybe you should take a break from cleaning before doing the floors.” He says gently, placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

Levi quickly pushes Eren’s hand off of him and takes a step away. “Don’t touch me.”

“I’m just trying to help…”

“I don’t need your help. I don’t want your help. Just leave me alone.”

“You don’t have to get so worked up over it. I’m just trying to be a decent person.” Eren says softly.

“I don’t fucking care. I kept on telling you no when you offered to help. I don’t need it. It’s not like I’m fucking helpless just because I’m a fucking Omega.”

“But I never said that you were helpless.”

“You’re sure as hell acting like it. You haven’t let me do anything since you got home without you offering to help like you think that I can’t do it on my own.”

Eren sighs. “I’m just trying to be nice. I care about you and I don’t want you overworking yourself.”

Levi glares at him. “You don’t fucking care. You don’t know me enough to care. Just fucking leave me alone.”

Eren stays quiet for a few moments. “Okay. I’ll leave you alone.” He says gently, thinking that Levi just needs his space. He heads to his room and grabs his camera. “I’ll be home in a few hours.”

Levi doesn’t respond, just going back to sweeping.

Eren sighs softly before leaving the house.

Levi finishes cleaning and starts to marinate some meat for dinner. He then finishes the laundry before heading to his room.

He moves around his blankets and pillows to make a nest on his bed before getting in it and trying to relax with Midnight.

Eren came home when it got dark. When he walked in, he could smell Levi cooking in the kitchen.

“What are you making?” He asks gently.

“Carne asada, Spanish rice, Pico de Giao, and flour tortillas.”

“That sounds good… I think… I don’t know what carne asada is.”

Levi sighs. “Basically steak.”

“Oh, nice. Is there anything that I can do to help.”

“Leave me alone and let me cook.”

“Are you always kinda bitchy?” Eren asks, causing the Omega to glare at him. “I mean, you were pretty nice but now you’re not so I’m not sure if something’s wrong.”

“Fuck you asshole.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll give you some more space and just go watch TV.” Eren says, hands up like he’s surrendering, before walking out of the room.

Levi sighs as he continues to cook.

After the food was ready and plated, Levi sets the food on the table. “Dinner’s ready.” He tells the Alpha.

Eren gets up with a smile, excited to have more of Levi’s cooking. Once he reached the table though, he looks confused. 

“Where are the forks and knives? Did you forget them?” He asks the Omega.

“No. Why?” Levi asks, looking up.

“How are we supposed to eat the steak then?

“Tear the carne asada with your hands. You can also eat it with a tortilla. Use a tortilla for the rice.” Levi explains, looking at Eren as though he thinks he’s stupid.

“Bu-”   


“Or you just not fucking eat.” He says, still in a bad mood from Eren constantly trying to help earlier. He tears off a small bite of his carne asada before taking a bite.

Eren watches Levi before doing the same. “This is really good.” He says after a few bites. 

“Thanks,” Levi says softly.

“Did I really make you that mad earlier? I really was just trying to be helpful.”

“If I want your help, I’ll tell you,” Levi mutters.

Eren nods. “Alright. Just let me know.”

“Whatever…”

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Eren purposefully finished before Levi and hurries to do dishes for him, wanting to do something nice for the grumpy Omega. Levi sighs when seeing it, but lets him finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the part about carne asada, that is how my boyfriend told me to eat it the first time I had it. He said for me to tear it up and eat it with my hands. That's how everyone, his mom, dad, sister, aunts, uncles, and grandparents from Mexico all eat it. Since this is how I was told to eat it, this is how they will eat it in here. I know some people might and probably do, use forks and knives to eat it though.


	7. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is determined to give Levi a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Yuki_Kiryu, Kawaiineko_heichou, Akitanuki, and QueenCheshireWolf for Kudos. I really appreciate it.

**EREN**

Eren woke up early the next morning, determined to do his best to put Levi in a better mood than the day before.

He started by heading to the kitchen and putting away the dishes as quietly as he can, not wanting to wake the small Omega. Once the dishes were put away, he gets out eggs and bacon, hoping that Levi likes scrambled eggs.

After he got the food started, he starts to heat up some water for tea since he noticed that Levi seems to really like it.

Once the food was ready, Eren adds some toast and plates it as nicely as he can before taking the food and tea to Levi’s room. He gently kicks on the door to knock since his hands are full. After not receiving a response, he carefully opens the door with his elbow, smiling.

“Levi, it’s time to wake up.” He says gently as he sets the tea and food on Levi’s nightstand.

Levi doesn’t wake, instead burying his face in one of his many pillows.

Eren chuckles softly before gently shaking Levi. “Come on. Your food will get cold.”

Levi wakes up after another moment, glaring at him. “Don’t touch me.”

“I made you breakfast.”

Levi lifts his head and looks at the food. “I don’t know if I should trust this.”

  
Eren gives a fake pout. “Please? I did my best to make you a nice breakfast.”

  
Levi sighs. “Fine. I’ll fucking eat it. But I’m spitting it out if it tastes like shit.” He warns.

“That’s fine. I understand if you do. I really did try my best though.”

Levi sits up, stretching as Eren watches him. After he finished stretching, he reaches over and grabs the food before taking a small bite. “It’s good. Thanks.” He mutters.

Eren smiles widely. “I’m glad that you like it.”

Levi hums softly, eating his food.

“Is there anything that you want to do today?” Eren asks Levi, still smiling.

Levi shrugs. “I have work in a few hours… I’ll need to call a cab since I don’t know how far it is from here.”

“I can give you a ride.”

“I don’t want you to give me a ride.” He says, glaring at him for a moment.

“Okay… What’s your favorite takeout then? I’ll pick it up or order it for dinner.”

“I don’t really have one,” Levi admits softly.

“Then, what about a favorite dessert?” He asks, tilting his head slightly.

Levi thinks for a few moments, taking a sip of his tea. “Tiramisu.” He decides. “I also like coffee ice cream.”

Eren nods. “Alright. I’ll make sure to get one of them today for after dinner.” He says happily before getting up. “I’ll leave you so that you can finish eating and get ready then.”

“Whatever.”

Eren smiles at him before walking out of the room. He heads to the kitchen and makes himself a quick breakfast before eating it.

After he finished, he headed to his room to get dressed, stopping by Levi’s bathroom when he heard soft singing coming from inside with the running water of the shower. He stays standing there, listening for a few minutes to Levi’s soft singing. After a few minutes, he stops and finishes going to his room, smiling softly.

When Eren comes out of his room, he is dressed in a white t-shirt and grey skinny jeans and Levi is coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel, with his hair still wet and his still fading bruises on show. He heads to his room, still humming softly, having not noticed Eren yet.

Eren waits patiently for Levi to go into his room before walking by, having not wanted to startle him. He couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Levi still has marks from the one and only time that they had sex. He thought that they made Levi look even more beautiful because it shows that he has an Alpha.

He goes and feeds and waters Axel, as well as Midnight for Levi, petting both of them before sitting on the couch. Eren goes on his phone, looking at the email Armin sent him about what has to be done for there to be a possibility of Levi and him getting a divorce.

He reads through it, seeing how most of the reasons include one or both of them cheating, breaking a law, or keeping something important, such as one of them having a child from a previous relationship, from the other.

Eren wouldn’t admit it, at least not yet, but he’s glad that it’s so hard for them to get a divorce. Although, he’s not yet completely sure if it’s because he actually likes Levi or if it’s because of his Alpha instincts and the fact that he already marked Levi.

He emails Armin back, thanking him for the information before starting to play games on his phone.

“Eren,” Levi says as he comes out of his room, wearing black skinny jeans that a basically shredded, as well as an oversized grey and black t-shirt that showed the most of his shoulders, and some black eyeliner thickly lining his eyes. “Can you give me a ride? I don’t want to be in a filthy cab.”

Eren looks up and nods quickly. “Yeah, of course. I just need to know where you work.”

“Alright. Get your shoes on then.” Levi says as he heads to the door, slipping on hs boots when he gets to it.   


Eren gets up and quickly puts his shoes on, still trying his best to keep Levi happy.

As Eren leads Levi to the car, he considers if he should tell Levi about the email or not. After a few moments of thinking, he decides against it, at least for the time being. He would tell him at another time.

Levi gives Eren the address for the tattoo shop that he works at after they get in the car, buckling up his seatbelt.

“Am I picking you up after work today?” Eren asks, glancing at Levi before starting the drive.

“Depends on how for it is.”

“It’s at least a twenty-minute drive from here,” Eren tells him.

Levi sighs softly. “I guess I do need a ride then.”

“That’s no problem. What time do you need me to pick you up?”

“Six-thirty.”

“Got it,” Eren says with a smile.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.    
  
“I’ll see you later,” Levi mutters as he gets out.    
  
“Bye, have a good day,” Eren says happily, watching Levi head in before driving off to a photo shoot.


	8. Ill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi starts to seem sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to nvvka, PomponikPom, GlamorousPiggy, zerozaki_Zen, Fandom_Fever, CzekoladQa, rnotts, and Nikkomaxi for kudos. I really appreciate it.

**LEVI**

Levi had a good day giving tattoos at work and even got a new little one of a little teacup on his hand on the skin between his thumb and index. He waited for Eren to show up, making sure the bandage covering the fresh tattoo is on correctly. 

Levi climbs into Eren’s car when he shows up.

“Took you long enough,” Levi mutters as he buckles up.

“Sorry. I lost track of time… Are you okay? What happened to your hand?” Eren asks when he sees the bandage, his sent immediately showing that he’s worried.

Levi rolls his eyes. “Relax. I just got a new fucking tattoo. That’s all.”

Eren relaxes as soon as he hears that. “Oh. Okay. Can I see it?” He asks with a smile.

“Maybe later if you don’t piss me off,” Levi responds in a somewhat teasing tone.

“I’ll do my best.” He promises. “Oh, I picked up dinner. It’s in the backseat. I hope that you like either lasagna or  crisp-skinned porchetta.”

“I’ll take the porchetta then,” Levi responds.

“No problem.” 

Levi looks out the window as Eren drives.

Once they got home, they got the food set up and started to eat. Eren even got a decent smile from Levi when he gives him some tiramisu.

After dinner, Levi let Eren do the dishes because of his new tattoo, which Eren got to see after dinner.

They watched a movie afterward, Levi on the armchair and Eren on the couch, before going to bed.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**EREN**

Eren’s and Levi’s relationship has gotten better over the next month. Meaning, Levi was being nicer to Eren and was starting to let Eren act more like his Alpha, although the process was going slower than it normally would. Levi still doesn’t like to be touched most of the time, but he will let Eren hug him once in a while. He would also want to cuddle with Eren at times. He wouldn’t admit it to Eren though. When he did want to cuddle, he would instead sit next to Eren, who would eventually try hugging Levi until he’s told to let go. 

Eren was happy whenever he got to hug or hold Levi, no matter how short of time Levi might give him. He continues to help Levi ever chance that Levi will let him. 

Levi was up and in the bathroom when Eren came home from his morning walk with Axel for the third day in a row. When seeing that Levi was clearly about to start breakfast, all of the items needed out and on the counter, but that Levi was in the bathroom, he became a little worried. He walks over to Levi’s bathroom, stopping for a moment when he hears the small Omega throwing up on the other side of the door.

“Levi? Are you okay?” Eren asks gently after knocking on the door.

“Ye-yeah… I think the eggs are bad. They smelled terrible when I made them…” Levi says softly after a few moments.

“Okay… I’ll go throw them out then… Do you need anything?”   
  
“No… I’ll be out in a few minutes after you get rid of the eggs.” 

“I’ll let you know when they are gone,” Eren says before heading to the kitchen. He picks up the pan of eggs that Levi cooked, sniffing them before looking confused. He thought that he smelled fine. He checks the expiration date on the carton, seeing that they are still good. He still dumps the already cooked eggs in the trash and takes it out since Levi said that they didn’t smell good. 

“The eggs are gone,” Eren says after he came back in.

Levi comes out of the bathroom, looking like he felt better already before going to the kitchen to finish cooking. “Thank you.”   
  
“Do you feel better now?” Eren asks, watching him.

Levi nods. “Yeah. Much better… Did you throw out the carton of eggs?”   
  
“Yeah, I’ll pick up some new ones later,” Eren says as he sits down. 

“Alright.” 

Levi makes pancakes and bacon and hands Eren his plate before sitting next to him. “Sorry that there are no eggs.”   


“It’s fine. They made you feel sick so I understand.” He responds, not mentioning how they smelled fine to him.

“Thank you for understanding.” 

Eren smiles at Levi before continuing to eat.

“Do you have work today?” Levi asks after a few minutes. “I have the day off.”

“So do I… Would you like to go do something? Maybe see a movie or go to the mall?”   
  
Levi looks at him. “If I agree, it’s not a date.”

Eren smiles. “I know. I’ll have to work harder for a date. You will go on a date with me one day though.”

“No. I won’t… I might go to the mall with you though.”

“We’ll see… Are you sure that you’re okay?”   
  
“Yeah. Why?” Levi asks, taking another bite.   
  
“This is the third or fourth day that I came home from my walk to you throwing up.”   
  
Levi shrugs. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“Alright. But if this keeps up, you should go to a doctor.”

“I don’t need you to tell me what I should do,” Levi says with a glare as he gets up to do dishes.

“I know that you don’t.” Eren brings over his empty plate. “I’m just getting worried. I mean, you’ve thrown up at least once every day for the last three or four days, and I’m saying at least since that’s all that I know about.”

“Yeah, yeah. SHut the fuck up about it already.”

Eren sighs. “Fine. I will for now.”   
  
“Good. It was starting to annoy me… I’ll see a doctor if this doesn’t stop within a week.” He promises softly.

The Alpha smiles. “Thank you.” He says before kissing the Omega, receiving a glare in return. “You smell sweeter today.”

“Fuck off.”

Eren rolls his eyes, still smiling, before heading to his room to change into normal clothes.


	9. Weight Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realizes that his clothes are getting tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Endlessscript, Cowboymom2, Leylav, Song_of_the_Black_Wolf, and Nonparoxysm for kudos. I really appreciate it.

**LEVI**

Levi goes to his room and starts to get dressed. He slips on an oversized, ripped, black shirt with a grey tank top underneath. He then slips on some pants, frowning when he realizes that they seem tighter than normal as he buttons them shut. 

“Maybe I’ve been eating too much… Or not getting enough exercise…” He mutters to himself, starting to think about if either of those options could be a reason for his pants to be tighter. “I know that I didn’t shrink them when washing them…” He mutters as he finishes getting ready.

After he was ready, minus his shoes, he goes to the living room, laying on the couch with Midnight as he reads a book while he waits for Eren. He gently pets the kitten as she purrs softly, her small eyes shut. 

Axel lays on the floor next to them for a few minutes before sitting up and laying his head on Levi’s stomach.

“What is it?” Levi asks gently, laying down his book before starting to gently pet behind Axel’s ears. Axel just continues to rest his head on Levi.

“Aw, isn’t that a cute sight?” Eren asks with a big smile he sees Levi with Midnight and Axel.

“I think your dog wants something,” Levi says, looking up at the Alpha. 

“I don’t know what. He usually only does this when I’m not feeling good… It’s probably because you have been throwing up lately.” Eren says, leaning over the couch to pet both Midnight and Axel.

Levi rolls his eyes. “I’m fine. How many times do I have to tell you?”   
  
“Hey, I was just telling you what might be the reason that Axel is acting like this, based on how he with me. That’s all.”

“Whatever… Are we going to the mall or no?”

“If you would like to, sure. I think it would be nice to do something.” The Alpha responds, smiling softly at the Omega.    


Levi nods. “Okay. Let me use the bathroom and get my shoes on and I’ll be ready.” He says as he gently pushes Axel’s head off of him and sits down Midnight on the floor.   
  
“Alright, I’ll be out here.”

Levi gets up and heads to the bathroom. After he finished, he heads back out and bends over to slip on his shoes.

Eren watches Levi, more specifically he watches Levi’s ass, quickly looking away when he saw Levi starting to stand up again. “Ready to go?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m ready."

Eren gets up with a smile. “Then let’s go.” He says as he walks over. 

They head the car and get in, Eren starting to drive after they were buckled up.

“Is there any specific stores that you want to go to?”

Levi shrugs. “Don’t know. I’ll decide after we get there.”

“Alright, that’s fine.” The Alpha says with a nod.

Levi hums softly before closing his eyes.

“Tired?” Eren asks gently.

Levi gives a small nod. “Yeah… I feel like I didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

“Did you go to bed later than normal?”

“No. Earlier actually. I think that I just didn’t get a deep enough sleep.”

“That sucks.”   
  
“Yeah… I’ll be fine though. I will sleep later.” Levi says, keeping his eyes shut.

Eren hums softly.

For the rest of the ride, they were both silent.

When they got there, Levi gets out a few moments after Eren, having been almost asleep.

“We can just go back home if you would rather sleep,” Eren says softly.

Levi shakes his head. “I’m fine. Besides, I need new blankets and pillows.” He says, not mentioning how he needs new pants too.   
  
“Don’t you have enough already?”   
  
“I can never have enough.”   
  
“Oh, really?"

“Yes, really. You wouldn’t understand. You’re not an Omega.”

Eren hums softly with a small smile.

“Why are you smiling?”

“You’re cute.” 

Levi blushes deeply at that, looking away to hide it as he starts to walk.

Eren walks behind him, smiling softly as he follows.


	10. Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Pastaaddict, SecretlyGeneralPerson, Dylan74656, Ronnie86, YourLocalTransGuy, and ErikaSama for kudos. I really appreciate it.

**EREN**

Eren ended up mostly following Levi around at the mall, as well as carrying Levi’s stuff. 

The first store they went to had bedding at it. While there, Levi got, in Eren’s opinion, a ton of pillows and blankets, all of which Levi made sure were soft and fluffy. Eren was tempted to go home then since he ended up carrying four large bags from there.

Levi didn’t want to go home yet though, so they didn’t. Instead, they went to an Omegan clothing store. Eren noticed that all of the clothes there were more feminine, and most of them were skirts and dresses. Levi skipped the skirts and dresses though and went to the pants. This was when Eren realized that he has never seen the small Omega in a dress or skirt, even though it’s very common for both male and female Omegas to wear them.

He debating asking Levi about it but decided against it, knowing that Levi can be moody at times and not wanting to upset him by asking.

He watches as Levi picks out a few pairs of pants before Levi heads off to the changing room to try them on.

He looks around a little while he waits for Levi. He found a few outfits that he thought would look cute on Levi and considered getting them for Levi to try on but then realized that he doesn’t know what sizes Levi wears. 

He wonders around a bit while he waits, ending up at the maternity section. When he realized that he was there, he started to smile as he thought of Levi one day shopping there, pregnant with his baby.

“What are you doing?” Levi asks when he finds Eren who’s still standing there with a smile. 

Eren looks at him. “I was just walking around.”

Levi hums. “Don’t get any ideas. I’m not letting you fuck me again.”   
  
“But-”

“No.” Levi starts to head to the cashier to buy his clothes.

Eren pouts as he follows Levi. 

After Levi paid, they leave the store and start walking some more.

Levi looks around, stopping in front of a baby store without thinking about it.

“Oh, so you get to think about us having babies but I don’t?” Eren asks.   
  
“Shut up. They have really soft blankets at baby stores.” He mutters before starting to walk again, glancing at the store.

“Sure. Or, like every Omega that I’ve met before you, you have baby fever.” Eren teases.

“Fuck you. I do not have baby fever.”

“Sure you don’t.” He says, smiling.

Levi glares at him. “Let’s go to the food court and the bathrooms.” He mutters.

Eren continues to smile as he walks next to Levi to the food court.    
  
Once they got there, Levi’s expression changed fairly quickly, looking like he’s going to get sick.   
  
“I’ll be back.” He mutters before hurrying to the Omega’s bathroom.   
  
Eren watches him, waiting patiently for him.   
  
After a little bit, Levi texts Eren what he wants to eat, saying that he’s going to find a table where it doesn’t smell disgusting.   
  
Eren gets his own and Levi’s food before looking for the small Omega, finding him at the furthest table from the food court where they could still eat.   
  
“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Levi asks, taking his food.

“Because you looked like you were going to puke whe-”

“That’s because something over there smells like shit,” Levi says, cutting Eren off.

“If you say so…” The Alpha mutters as he sits down, opening his food container up.

Levi rolls his eyes, taking a bite. “I want to get some more perfume, body wash, and lotion, and then I’ll be ready to go.” He says after he swallows.

Eren nods. “Alright. We’ll get that stuff after we finish eating.”

“Sounds good.”

After they finished eating they went to a couple more stores, each of which Levi got done in as quickly as possible because he said that there were too many smells.

When he was finally done shopping, Eren carried all of Levi’s things to the car and put them all in for him.

“Thank you for taking me to the mall and for carrying my things,” Levi says after Eren gets in.

Eren smiles. “No problem. I’m glad that you had a good day.”   


Levi hums softly, looking out the window as Eren starts to drive them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you think that Levi should start dressing in more "Omega like" clothing or not. I want to see what you guys think before deciding if I'm going to do it or not since I didn't say anything about crossdressing in the tags. If it seems like you guys will like it, then I'll add it to the tags and do it.


	11. Mall Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Pastaaddict, SecretlyGeneralPerson, Dylan74656, Ronnie86, YourLocalTransGuy, and ErikaSama for kudos. I really appreciate it.

**EREN**

Eren ended up mostly following Levi around at the mall, as well as carrying Levi’s stuff. 

The first store they went to had bedding at it. While there, Levi got, in Eren’s opinion, a ton of pillows and blankets, all of which Levi made sure were soft and fluffy. Eren was tempted to go home then since he ended up carrying four large bags from there.

Levi didn’t want to go home yet though, so they didn’t. Instead, they went to an Omegan clothing store. Eren noticed that all of the clothes there were more feminine, and most of them were skirts and dresses. Levi skipped the skirts and dresses though and went to the pants. This was when Eren realized that he has never seen the small Omega in a dress or skirt, even though it’s very common for both male and female Omegas to wear them.

He debating asking Levi about it but decided against it, knowing that Levi can be moody at times and not wanting to upset him by asking.

He watches as Levi picks out a few pairs of pants before Levi heads off to the changing room to try them on.

He looks around a little while he waits for Levi. He found a few outfits that he thought would look cute on Levi and considered getting them for Levi to try on but then realized that he doesn’t know what sizes Levi wears. 

He wonders around a bit while he waits, ending up at the maternity section. When he realized that he was there, he started to smile as he thought of Levi one day shopping there, pregnant with his baby.

“What are you doing?” Levi asks when he finds Eren who’s still standing there with a smile. 

Eren looks at him. “I was just walking around.”

Levi hums. “Don’t get any ideas. I’m not letting you fuck me again.”   
  
“But-”

“No.” Levi starts to head to the cashier to buy his clothes.

Eren pouts as he follows Levi. 

After Levi paid, they leave the store and start walking some more.

Levi looks around, stopping in front of a baby store without thinking about it.

“Oh, so you get to think about us having babies but I don’t?” Eren asks.   
  
“Shut up. They have really soft blankets at baby stores.” He mutters before starting to walk again, glancing at the store.

“Sure. Or, like every Omega that I’ve met before you, you have baby fever.” Eren teases.

“Fuck you. I do not have baby fever.”

“Sure you don’t.” He says, smiling.

Levi glares at him. “Let’s go to the food court and the bathrooms.” He mutters.

Eren continues to smile as he walks next to Levi to the food court.    
  
Once they got there, Levi’s expression changed fairly quickly, looking like he’s going to get sick.   
  
“I’ll be back.” He mutters before hurrying to the Omega’s bathroom.   
  
Eren watches him, waiting patiently for him.   
  
After a little bit, Levi texts Eren what he wants to eat, saying that he’s going to find a table where it doesn’t smell disgusting.   
  
Eren gets his own and Levi’s food before looking for the small Omega, finding him at the furthest table from the food court where they could still eat.   
  
“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Levi asks, taking his food.

“Because you looked like you were going to puke whe-”

“That’s because something over there smells like shit,” Levi says, cutting Eren off.

“If you say so…” The Alpha mutters as he sits down, opening his food container up.

Levi rolls his eyes, taking a bite. “I want to get some more perfume, body wash, and lotion, and then I’ll be ready to go.” He says after he swallows.

Eren nods. “Alright. We’ll get that stuff after we finish eating.”

“Sounds good.”

After they finished eating they went to a couple more stores, each of which Levi got done in as quickly as possible because he said that there were too many smells.

When he was finally done shopping, Eren carried all of Levi’s things to the car and put them all in for him.

“Thank you for taking me to the mall and for carrying my things,” Levi says after Eren gets in.

Eren smiles. “No problem. I’m glad that you had a good day.”   


Levi hums softly, looking out the window as Eren starts to drive them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you think that Levi should start dressing in more "Omega like" clothing or not. I want to see what you guys think before deciding if I'm going to do it or not since I didn't say anything about crossdressing in the tags. If it seems like you guys will like it, then I'll add it to the tags and do it.


	12. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren takes joy in teasing Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kamimura_Ritsu, AnonymousFujoshi, JD_Jordyn, Vivaci, and xbemyguestx for kudos. I really appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for the delayed chapter. I was finishing up the semester at my college as well as giving people a chance to respond to if Levi should crossdress or not. At this point in time, I only have two responses, one saying yes and one saying no. Because of that, I will be having Levi somewhat crossdress but not really. Like, he won't be wearing dresses or skirts or anything like that but the clothing that he does wear, his pants and shirts, will be clothing more like what we would find in the women's section. This could change if I get more answers to the question though.

**LEVI**

 

After they got home, Levi helped Eren carry the bags inside, unpacking the blankets and pillows quickly. As soon as the tags were off, he started to add the pillows and blankets to the two little nests he already made, scenting them without even really thinking about it. He stopped when he was almost done with working on the second one when he started to think about how he wanted Eren to scent the items. He shakes his head, thinking how he doesn’t really want that, he just thinks he does from the mark.

After thinking for a few more minutes, Levi starts to make a third nest, this one on the couch that Eren normally sits on.   
  
“Think that you have enough nests?” Eren asks teasingly.

“Shut up,” Levi says as he moves the blankets. “It’s an Omega thing. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Yeah, yeah… You know, you look really cute doing this. Maybe one day soon, you’ll be doing this because you’re pregnant.”

“Well, if that happens, you won’t see it because I am not having children with you.”

Eren pouts. “But we’re married. We are supposed to have kids together.”

“No,” Levi says, back towards Eren.

Eren watches Levi for a moment before doing something that he knows that he might regret.

He walks up to the raven Omega and wraps his arms around his waist, causing Levi to freeze as Eren pulls him close.

“Are you sure about that? We’re already married, and we have marked each other already. The next step would be children, and you know that you want to have some.” The Alpha says gently, Levi slowly relaxing in Eren’s arms.

A moment after Eren finished speaking, Levi pulls himself away. 

“I’m barely twenty-one. I’m not having kids yet.” He says firmly, glaring at the Alpha.

“Ah! I got you to say ‘yet’, which means that you will have kids with me one day!”

“... Fuck you…”

“I think that you got it wrong. You see, I would be fucking you. That is how babies are ma-” Eren starts, just to get cut off by a pillow thrown at his face.

Levi glares at him with a light blush. “Shut up, asshole.”

Eren smiles widely when he sees the blush.   
  
“I’m going to go take a bath. Stay out.” Levi says after he finished making his third nest.

Eren continues to smile as Levi leaves the room, having had fun teasing him a bit.

Levi heads to the bathroom, getting the bath set up and putting a bath bomb in. He then climbs in, closing his eyes as he leans back, the tub just big enough that he doesn’t have to bend his legs.

After about an hour of relaxing, Levi washes and gets out. Once dressed in an oversized shirt and underwear, Levi headed to the kitchen to start cooking just to find a pizza already there.

“I ordered pizza for dinner. I hope that you don’t mind.” Eren says, watching the smaller Omega.   
  
Levi shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. Thank you.” He says as he puts a slice on a plate.    
  
“No problem.” The Alpha gives him a bright smile before taking another bite.   
  
Levi sits next to Eren before starting to eat, enjoying the pizza more than he normally does.

After they finished eating, Eren went to watch TV while Levi curled up in the nest closest to him with a book and Midnight on his lap.

After a few hours, Eren realized that Levi fell asleep on the couch. He gets up before carefully picking up Levi, not wanting to wake him. Levi cuddles up to him with a soft purr in his sleep, causing the Alpha to smile as he carries him to bed. He gently lays the Omega in bed and covers him before kissing his head. He then silently leaves the room to go to sleep as well.


	13. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi starts to get closer to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you HarukaK, Karma_Killed_U_All, Saint_of_liars, basugilga, Yoshier, hillary603, SakuraTreeWillowTree2001, Wolfedge for kudos. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Sorry for once again taking a while to update. After I finished my semester at college, I was barely home for about a week and a half, and then I got sick, and then I started another semester at college, but I'm back now.

**LEVI**

 

The next morning, before Eren even got up, Levi was already in the bathroom, throwing up. He had been in there for most of the night, having slept for a few hours before waking up nauseous. Since then, he hasn’t been able to go long without throwing up.

By the time that Eren woke up, Levi had managed to go an hour without getting sick, although he still felt nauseous. The small Omega figured that he must have a stomach bug, so he wrote a note for Eren, saying that the Alpha has to cook his own food for the day because he is sick and doesn’t want to get the other sick, before climbing back in bed.

Eren sees the note after he got up and makes himself breakfast, just a bowl of cereal. After he ate, he made Levi some toast and some ginger tea before bringing it to the small Omega.    
  
“Levi? Are you awake?” He asks very softly as he opens the door, not wanting to wake him by mistake if he isn’t.   


Levi looks up, Axel laying against his back and Midnight against his chest. “What is it?” He asks softly.   
  
“I saw your note so I made you some toast and ginger tea with honey.” He says, bringing it over to him. “I see that you also stole my dog.” He says with a small smile, teasing him.   
  
“Thank you. That’s sweet of you.” Levi moves to a sitting position, causing the kitten to meow loudly.

Eren smiles wider, giving Levi the tea and toast. “Are you feeling any better?”   
  
Levi nods. “I feel a little better now, but not much.”   
  
“How are you sick? Do you need to see a doctor?” The Alpha asks as the Omega sips the tea.

“I think that I have a stomach bug. Don’t think that I need to go to the doctor, at least not yet. I was up most of the night throwing up.” He explains.

“Do you want me to get you anything from the store? Ginger ale, crackers, soup?” Eren asks, wanting to help the Omega feel better.

Levi thinks for a few minutes before nodding. “Ginger ale and crackers. If I end up being sick longer, then I’ll ask for more.” 

“Got it. I’ll go run up to the store then. Do you need anything else before I go?”

“I think that I’m good for now. Thank you though.” He says, giving the Alpha a small, thankful smile.

Eren smiles widely, loving it when the Omega does smile. “I’ll back as soon as I can then.” He says before leaving.

Levi eats half of a piece of toast and sips at his tea before cuddling with the animals. Shortly after, he falls asleep, exhausted from the lack of sleep from the night before.

Eren returns less than a half hour later. He puts away the ginger ale and crackers before checking on Levi quietly opening the door. He smiles softly when he sees that he’s getting some sleep, Axel’s head on his stomach. He quietly walks over and takes the dishes, bringing them to the kitchen before washing them. 

A few hours later, Levi comes out of his room, both of the animals trailing behind him.

“Hey, are you feeling any better?” Eren asks when he sees them.

“Much.” Levi says as he gets in the nest closest to Eren. “I’m still nauseous but I don’t feel like I’m going to puke anymore.”   
  
“I’m glad that you’re feeling better. It must be a twenty-four hour kind of thing.”

“That’s what I’m thinking.” Levi stays quiet for a few moments, looking at the Alpha. “Don’t move.”

“What? Why?” Eren asks, visibly confused.   


“Don’t move.” Levi repeats as he moves closer to Eren. Before he had a chance to question the Omega again, Levi cuddled up to Eren’s chest, wanting to be close to him.

Eren looks at him in shock, Levi having never done anything like this with him, before gently putting an arm around his smaller partner.

Levi stays cuddled up to him as he turns on the TV, looking for a show or movie for the two of them to watch, eventually settling on a random comedy movie to watch.

Eren couldn’t stop smiling as he gently holds the Omega close to his chest, not even really paying attention to the movie, just happy to have Levi close to him. “I bought some soup as well in case you feel up to try eating it for dinner.”

Levi nods. “I think that that would be fine. Thank you Eren.”

“Of course.” He says softly.

Levi smiles softly, nuzzling against him a little. “Maybe it’s not the worse thing in the world to be married and mated to you.” Levi says softly, actually very, very happy to be with him, although he would never admit it.

“Jeez. Thanks.” Eren says teasingly, happy to hear Levi say that, as he starts to gently play with the raven’s soft hair, causing him to start letting out soft purrs.


	14. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starts to have suspicions but Levi is convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to elka16667, LelevEletria, and simplyagreste for kudos. I really appreciate it.

**EREN**

A few days later, Eren was heading to a photo shoot after dropping Levi off at the tattoo parlor. He was tired because of Levi. The night before, Levi once again decided that he wanted to cuddle with Eren, which led to the raven falling asleep against him. When Eren got up to move Levi to bed, he stopped before picking him up, stretching a little. Levi woke up because of Eren no longer being against him and proceeded to yell at the Alpha for close to an hour for moving, accusing Eren of not liking him or wanting to be near him, before he started to cry. Around two that morning, Levi had calmed down and had let Eren go to bed after cuddling some more and Eren reassuring him. Going to bed that late wouldn’t have been too bad, if it wasn’t for the fact that both he and Levi had to get up around six the next morning for both of them to be on time. 

After getting to the beach, Eren blocked off a section of the beach and began to set up for a maternity photo shoot. He both loved and hated doing photo shoots on the beach. Loved it because he loves the beach, but hates it because of the sand and how easily it can get in his equipment.

Eren stopped while he was setting up, looking at a small framed photo of the latest of the mother’s ultrasound, once again thinking of Levi one day being pregnant.

“Is everything okay?” The mother-to-be, a small blonde female Omega asks Eren when she sees him staring at the picture. 

“Oh, um, yeah.” He says, blinking a few times before looking at her, something about her scent seeming familiar but he couldn’t think of why. “Sorry about that. My new mate just kept me up last night.” He says, running his fingers through his hair.   


“Oh, I know how that is. I was the same way when my Alpha and I got together. I didn’t want away from her for a moment. That’s kind of why we are having this photo shoot today.” She says as she rubs her belly.

Eren blushed lightly when he caught on to what she was saying. “Oh. I wish that was why he kept me up. But no. He had to yell at me because I got off of the couch after he fell asleep to move him to bed. Then he started crying and wouldn’t let me go to bed for a few hours after that.”

“Sounds like mood swings. Maybe you’ll be a father soon and you just don’t know it.” She says, smiling widely.

Eren stays quiet for a few moments, thinking, before shaking his head. “No, he can’t be. We haven’t even ha- Okay, there was one time, but that’s it. We haven’t even been together for long but-”

“Hey, are we doing this or not?” A brunet, freckled Alpha asks as she walks over to her mate, putting an arm around her. “I don’t want Historia to be standing for too long with how far along she is.”

“I’m fine Ymir.” The blonde, Historia, says as she gently pats her Alpha’s arm. “One time is enough so I would consider it. Especially if his scent has gotten sweeter, but also more earthy than before.” She says, gently taking the picture frame from Eren.

Eren’s eyes went wide when she mentions that, nodding as he swallows, now realizing what was so familiar about this Omega’s scent. He smelled the same added sweetness and earthy smell on his mate.

He takes a deep breath before starting to tell the expecting parents how to pose as he starts to take pictures, doing his best to put it out of his mind for the time being.

**LEVI**

Levi walks out of the bathroom at his work, back to the Beta woman that he was just tattooing before a sudden urge to throw up had hit him, making him have to stop.

“Sorry about that… It’s been happening a quite a bit lately and I thought that I was finally over it. Guess not.” He says as he puts on new gloves before going back to slightly leaning against and over her to work on the tattoo starting at the top of her spine.

“It’s fine. It’s perfectly normal for that to happen when pregnant. I actually found out that I was pregnant the first time when I was in the middle of getting a tattoo, and a different employee came in with tacos, making me sick.” She says with a small laugh.

“Thanks, but I’m not pregnant.” He says as he continues, this not being the first time that someone has thought that he is these last few weeks.

“Did you take a test that came back negative?”

“No, but-” 

“Have you had sex within the last few months with an Alpha?”

“Once…"

“Are you nesting more than normal?”

“Always do for a few weeks before my heat.”

“Have you missed your heat?”

“It’s always irregular for me.”

“Okay, then do you take birth control?”

“No. It makes me sick.”

The woman smiles at him. “You might not want to admit it, but you’re pregnant.” 

Levi rolls his eyes. “I could go and take a pregnancy test right now, and it would be negative.”

“As much as I would love to see you find out that you’re wrong, I think that you should find that out with your Alpha. You can tell me about how you are pregnant when I come in for the shading next week.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Nanaba. I’m not pregnant. I’ll even take a test tonight when I get home and send you a picture of the  _ negative _ test.”

“We’ll see about that.”


	15. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes a test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SpringWaltz, Yuux3, Sailorsun_kicks_ass21, and jhonacz for kudos. I really appreciate it.

**EREN**

After Eren finished with the photo shoot and packed up all of his things, there was nothing to keep him from thinking about the possibility of Levi being pregnant. 

When he got home, since he didn’t have to pick Levi up for a few more hours, he went on his laptop and started doing research. He started looking up pregnancy symptoms and when different ones started, trying to make sure that this is actually a possibility and that it’s not something else. The more and more he read, the more convinced he became that Levi is pregnant and that they would be parents in seven or eight months.

He sits on the couch, trying to think of how to bring this up to Levi without the Omega yelling at him or crying. While trying to think of a way to, he also started thinking of how they would do this. The house is a small house, only two bedrooms, his and Levi’s. Either Levi would have to move into his room or the baby would be sleeping in Levi’s room with him since based on what he read so far, there’s no way he will be sharing a room with the baby because Levi won’t allow it. 

Eren sighs softly. He knows that he’s been teasing Levi about them having kids one day, but he wasn’t expecting it so soon. They’ve only known each other for about two months. Even with this in mind, he couldn’t help but be happy, excited, and nervous about them having a baby. 

By the time that Eren got up to pick up Levi, he had an idea of what he would say, and he’s as prepared as he can be for Levi to either yell or cry.

He waited in his car for Levi to come out of the shop. After about twenty minutes, Levi climbs in, a bandage on his arm, making Eren think that he must have gotten a new tattoo, which upset him a little since he recently learned that you shouldn’t get a tattoo when pregnant. 

“Levi di-”

“Take me to a drug store. Now.” Levi interrupts as he puts on the seatbelt. “And before you start questioning me, I fell. Onto a small glass table. Broke the glass and got cut.”

“Are you sure that you shouldn’t go to the doctor then? And what made you fall?” Eren asks, worrying, wanting to take the Omega in his arms and care for him.

“If the bleeding doesn’t stop in another hour, then I’ll go. Right now though, take me to the drug store. And I stood up too quickly and almost passed out.”

“Are you sure that you’re okay?”

Levi nods. “Yeah. I think that I just need to eat something. Now let’s go.”

Eren sighs softly. “I think that you should get a pregnancy test while in there.”

Levi turns to him, glaring. “Not you too. Fuck you. I’m not pregnant.” He says, folding his arms. ”And why the fuck do you smell like another Omega? And a pregnant one at that? What? Did your side slut get knocked up and now you think that you have to get me knocked up too?”

“What? No. I did a photo shoot for a pregnant Omega and her Alpha. Levi, I seriously think that you’re pregnant. You’re hav-”

“Shut up. Take me to the stupid fucking drug store.”

“You’re getting a pregnancy test while you’re in there.” Eren says as he starts the car.

“No, I’m no-”

“Yes, you are. If needed I will make you. I will use our dynamics to my advantage and order you to get and use a test as your Alpha. If you really think that you’re not pregnant, then take the test and prove it.” Eren says. He didn’t like pulling the Alpha card, but this is something that they need to know, and the sooner they know, the better.

Levi gives a small nod. “Okay. I’ll get one.”

“Good.” 

For the rest of the ride, the two were quiet. 

**LEVI**

Once they reached the drug store, Levi was quick to get out and head inside. He quickly got stuff for the cut on his arm as well as a few pregnancy tests before going to pay, glaring at the cashier when he saw them about to say something. He pays before going back to the car, slamming the door behind him.

“Did you get the tests?” Eren asks.

“Yes, I got the stupid fucking tests that are nothing but a fucking waste of money because I’m not pregnant.”

Eren rolls his eyes as he starts to drive again

“I’m pissed, so I’m not cooking. You can order take out, or eat leftovers. I don’t fucking care which.”

“I’ll order Chinese, after, you take the test.”

Levi glares at him. “Fuck you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

When they got back to the house, Levi went to the bathroom and took care of his cut, which is still bleeding. 

“Let me know when you take the test.” Eren says as he walks past the bathroom to his room.

Levi sighs before taking the three tests out that he got and reading the instructions. After reading them, he uses each test and sets a timer on his phone. 

“Five minutes!” He calls out to Eren, since that’s the longest that one of the tests takes, before sitting on the floor.

“I’m right out here.” Eren says, waiting outside of the bathroom.

After that, they both stayed quiet as they waited.

Once the timer for five minutes went off, Levi got up and took a deep breath before looking at the tests that will tell him if his life has once again changed.


	16. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Suzumiki for your kudo, I really appreciate it.
> 
> I decided to upload a second time today, although this chapter is a little shorter.

**EREN**

Eren sat outside the door, waiting for Levi to tell him what the results were. After a few minutes of silence, he gets up and knocks on the door. “Levi? Are you okay?”

“Go away…” Came a soft response from the other side of the door.

Eren sighs softly. “I’m going to order the food and give you a little time to calm down.” He didn’t know for sure what the tests say, but he still leaned towards them being positive. All that he knew for sure is that Levi was either up, shocked, or both by the results if he didn’t come out and tell him yet.

Eren headed to the living room and ordered their food before sitting on the couch to wait with Axel and Midnight.

**LEVI**

Levi looks at the tests, shocked to see that each one was positive. He stares at them for a few minutes, not knowing what to think of feel. 

After a little while, he picks up the tests, making sure the caps are on each one before going to Eren. “I hate you.” He says, dropping the tests on Eren’s lap before going to get some ginger ale.

Eren picks up the tests, unable to stop himself from smiling when he saw that they were all positive.    
  
“We’re going to be parents.” Eren says when Levi comes back in, the small Omega sitting next to him.

“Yup. I don’t know if I should be pissed or excited.” Levi mutters, leaning against him before taking a sip.

“I think excited.” Eren says, wrapping an arm around him.

“You do? I mean… The Omega in me is very excited and proud but… I don’t think that I’m ready and I don’t know about actually having kids…” He admits really softly.

“You’ll be fine Levi. Besides, it’s not like you’re going to go through this on your own or raise the kid or kids on your own. I will be there the entire time.” Eren promises softly as he wraps his other arm around the Omega, gently holding him.

Levi sighs, actually relaxing in Eren’s arms. “Well… I know that I can’t bring myself to abort it if it wasn’t already too late, which I’m sure that it is, and I also won’t be able to bring myself to let them get adopted… I guess that we are going to be parents then. This is so hard to believe…”

“I’m glad that we’re keeping them, and we’ll be able to do this, don’t worry. We should probably get an appointment set up for you though. Find out how far along you are, how many babies we’re having, if all of you are okay… Stuff like that.”

“I guess that that’s true… I’ll call tomorrow to set one up. And if my arm is still bleeding after we eat, I think that we should go to the ER so that I can get stitches.”

Eren’s eyes widen slightly. “How badly did you cut your arm?” Eren asks, gently taking Levi’s arm.

“It’s not too bad, at least I don’t think so.” Levi says. 

“After the food gets here, I’m taking you to the ER. We can eat there.”   


“I’ll be fine until after we eat.”

“I don’t care. It’s not good that you are still bleeding.”

Levi sighs. “Fine.”

Eren smiles. “Good.” He says gently before kissing Levi’s head.

Levi cuddles closer with a soft purr, enjoying how the Alpha is caring for him, although he would never admit it.


	17. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you corporal_rivaille, geistforce, and KaisooVkookYoonminIShipEveryone for kudos, I really appreciate it.

**LEVI**

After the food arrived, Levi checked on the cut and saw that it was still bleeding. After changing into his pajamas, which consisted of one of Eren’s shirts that he took without asking, and pajama pants, he told Eren.

“Should I tell them about me being pregnant? Actually, I should. They’ll probably want to give me painkillers if I need stitches and I don’t want them to give me something that could harm the baby.” Levi says as he puts on his shoes, causing Eren to smile, happy that his Omega is caring about the baby.

“Maybe they’ll check on the baby too and we can find out how many we’re having.” Eren says with a smile, making sure that he has their phone chargers since they might be waiting for a long time.

“I’m sure that it’s only one. I’m tiny after all.” Levi says as he gets up, rubbing the fresh bandages on his arm.

“But we won’t know for sure. I don’t know if they will even be able to tell yet. I’m not sure how far along you are.”

Levi shrugs. “Don’t know. We’ll probably be able to hear the heartbeat at least.”

“You think so?” Eren asks excitedly.

“Yeah.” The Omega says with a small smile, his hand resting on his still flat stomach. “If I remember correctly from school, the heartbeat starts at like eight weeks, and I’m sure that I’m further than eight weeks.”

Eren smiles widely. “I hope that we can hear it.” 

“I do too.” Levi says softly, heading to the door with Eren.

“By the way, you look very cute in my shirt.”

Levi blushes lightly as he glares at Eren. “I blame the baby… It makes me want to smell like you…” He mutters as he looks away and starts walking to the car.

Eren smiles softly, following after he locks the door to the house. 

Once they were in the car and buckled up, Eren handed the food to Levi to hold before starting to drive.

“Eren, where will the baby sleep? Your house only has two rooms.”

“Well… Either you will have to share a room with me or the baby, or if we find a bigger house fast enough, we can move. Although, depending on how many is in there, we might have to move eventually either way.”

“I guess that’s true… We should probably find out how many we’re having, but I still think that it’s one, before we decide for sure what to do.”

Eren nods in agreement. “We’ll be fine either way though. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah, yeah. Easy for you to say. You have the easy part and if you wanted to, you could just leave me to deal with this on my own.” Levi glances at him before looking outside.

“I guess that I could do that, but I won’t.” Eren promises.

“You better not.” Levi mutters.

Eren reaches over and gently takes Levi’s hand. 

After a while, they reach the hospital. Eren drops Levi off at the door to the ER before going to find a parking spot.

Levi walks in and heads to the receptionist.

“Hi. How can I help you?” A cheery brunet male Omega asks.

“Um, I got a cut on my arm from falling at work earlier and I think that I might need stitches… I don’t know if this is important too but I just found out that I’m pregnant as well.” Levi says softly.

The man nods and gets a clipboard, pen, and some papers. “Fill these out, make sure that you check that you are pregnant, bring them back to me, and we will have you seen as soon as possible.” He says with a smile.

Levi nods, taking the clipboard before sitting in the waiting room to fill them out.

He was just finishing up the papers when Eren comes in. “Hey. What did they say?” Eren asks before kissing Levi’s cheek and sitting down.

“I have to finish filling this out and then give it to them and wait.”

Eren nods. “I’ll take it up after you finish.”

“Thank you. I’ll eat some of the food after I finish as well.”

Eren smiles softly as he watches the Omega fill out the papers. “Good, you need it.” 

Levi hums softly, handing Eren the clipboard after he finished before grabbing his food.    
  
“I’ll be right back.” Eren gets up and walks over to the receptionist, handing him the clipboard before heading back to Levi.

Levi hands Eren his food, who happily takes it, as he eats his own. “This is really good.”   
  
“I’m sure.” Eren says as he opens his. “I’m glad that the baby likes it as well.”

“At least they do for now. I could be in the bathroom soon because of them.”

“I guess that that’s true.”

About hour later Levi gets called back. He gets up, telling Eren to come with him, and walks back. They are led to a small room where a nurse takes Levi’s vitals. 

“Can I see your arm?” She asks.

Levi nods and holds out his arm for her. After grabbing a sterile wipe and some gauze, she carefully unwraps his arm. She gently wipes away dried and fresh blood.    


“It looks like you are going to need stitches. Your chat said that you’re pregnant. Is that correct?”

“Yeah. I just found out today. Or at least that’s what the three tests I took today said.”

The nurse nods. “Alright. We’ll treat you as though you are pregnant for now. After I get you stitched up, I’ll send a doctor in to do an ultrasound and check on the little one.”

“Alright. I understand.”

“Hold this to the cut while I get everything ready.” She says. Once Levi was holding the gauze, she got everything ready. “Okay, I got it.” She says, taking the gauze off of his arm.

Levi gently takes Eren’s hand and looks away as she once again cleans up his arm. She numbs him and starts to stitch the cut shut. 

“Lucky for you, this is a clean cut so it should heal nicely with little scaring.” She says as she wipes it clean for a final time. “The stitches will dissolve on their own so you don’t have to come back to get them removed. Just make sure that you don’t pick at them.” She explains. “Now, I’ll go get an OB/GYN and they will check on your baby.” She says with a smile.

“Thank you.” Levi says with a small smile. 

“No problem.” She smiles back before leaving.


	18. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you hyle_eus, stardustfortress, and AngieCasterwill for kudos. I really appreciate it.

**LEVI**

The doctor, a female Beta, comes in fairly quickly, smiling at the two. “Levi Jaeger, correct?” She asks.

Levi was about to correct her before remembering that he is, in fact, a ‘Jaeger’ now. He realized that Eren must have fixed it on the forms since he had only written out his new last name a few times and have yet to remember that it has changed without checking what he wrote or being reminded. “Yeah, that’s me.”

She nods. “It says here that you took a home pregnancy test and it came up positive.”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t have taken it but he, my husband,” He starts, pointing at the proud looking Alpha. “Insisted that I took one, having become convinced that I’m pregnant after meeting another pregnant Omega at work.”

The doctor chuckles softly. “It’s normally the Omega convinced and trying to convince their Alpha so it’s entertaining to see it the other way around.” She smiles at Eren before looking back at Levi. “Now, normally I would start by asking questions to see if you’ve been having any pregnancy symptoms, but since you already took a test and it came back positive, we are going to skip that and the test. Why don’t we do an ultrasound then?”

Levi gives a small nod before laying back on the bed. The doctor instructs him to pull up his shirt and to pull his pants down slightly, just to make sure she didn’t get any of the gel on his clothes.

“This might be a little cold.” She warns before squeezing some of the gel onto Levi’s stomach. She powers up the ultrasound before taking the wand and pressing it to Levi’s stomach.

Levi stays relaxed as he lays there. “I’m sure that I’m over eight weeks, and I know that I had to conceive around June eighth, but that all that I know.”

“You waited quite a while to find out, didn’t you?” She asks while she looks.

“I didn’t think that I was pregnant.” Levi says with a shrug.

“Well, you certainly are. I’d say… You’re about eleven weeks and three days based on what I’m seeing. Speaking of what I’m seeing. There’s a little surprise for you two.”

Levi and Eren look at her confused. “You mean besides me being pregnant?” Levi asks.

“Well, it has to do with you being pregnant.” She turns the screen to face them. “Here’s baby A.” She says, pointing to the small, what looked to be, blob on the right. “And here’s baby B.” She says, pointing to the one on the left.

Levi sits up slightly. “Wait. What? I’m having twins?”

The doctor nods and smiles. “You are. You would have known sooner if you came in sooner.”

Levi lays back, shocked. “Both of them are okay though?”

“They are both very healthy babies. Would you like to hear their heartbeats?”

Levi nods before looking back at Eren, who has a huge smile on his face, seeming very proud of the fact that he and his Omega are having twins.

The doctor messes with the machine a little before two fast, steady, heartbeats filled the room.

Levi stays silent as tears well in his eyes, the fact that he’s pregnant actually sinking in as he listens to the heartbeats, making him extremely happy.

“Hey, are you okay?” Eren asks softly when he notices the tears.

Levi nods, rubbing his eyes. “Surprisingly, I’m really, really happy right now.” He admits.”

Eren smiles softly, leaning over and kissing Levi’s cheek.

“I’ll print out some pictures for you two. And I want you to set up another appointment for either later this week or next week for a full exam.” The doctor says as she takes pictures.   
  
“Alright. Thank you.”

After they got the printed out pictures and Levi set up an appoint me for the following week on September third, since it’s already August twenty-seventh, they head home.

“I should probably tell my friend Hanji soon. They’ll be upset if I don’t tell them first.” Levi says, laying in his new nest on Eren’s, now his and Eren’s, bed, looking at the pictures from the ultrasound.

“Shouldn’t you tell your family first?” Eren asks, his head resting on Levi’s belly, as though he can hear the babies.

“I would if I had family. Who are you telling first?”

“My adopted sister Mikasa and best friend Armin. And you do have a family now.” He adds, turning to look at the Omega. “Me and our two babies.”

Levi couldn’t help but smile at that, but only softly. “I guess that’s true.”

Eren smiles widely before kissing Levi’s belly. “Come on. We should get some sleep.” He says, moving to his spot.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Levi sets the pictures on the nightstand before turning and cuddling up to Eren.

“Goodnight. I love you.” Eren whispers, holding Levi.

“Night… And you too…” He adds so softly that Eren could barely hear him.

 

(This is how both twins look at this stage.)


	19. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's and Eren's morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you littleblackraven for your kudo, I really appreciate it.

**EREN**

The next morning Eren got up before Levi, Levi actually able to sleep that night. He takes care of the animals and starts to heat up water to make Levi some tea and himself some coffee as he tries to figure out what to make with his limited cooking abilities.

He eventually decides on making toast with sausage gravy, hoping that Levi would be able to stomach it. 

Eren was just finishing up when he heard footsteps behind him. He turns to look behind him and sees a still sleepy looking Levi in nothing but the Alpha’s shirt that goes almost to his knees, and his hair sticking up in all directions, as the Omega rubs his eyes. 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Eren says with a big smile. “I heated up water for your morning tea, I fed the animals and gave them clean water, cleaned Midnight’s litter box, which you are no longer allowed to do, and I made toast with sausage gravy, which I’m hoping that you can keep down.”

Levi hums softly, leaning against him. “Sounds like you did a lot this morning.” He says softly. “I’ll try eating the breakfast. The smell isn’t bothering me, so I think that I will be fine. I don’t get why you won’t let me clean the litter box though.”

Eren puts an arm around him as he scoops gravy onto the toast. “I was doing research after I started thinking that you were pregnant. While I was researching, I found out that cat poop usually has this parasite… Toxoplas… Something-”

“Toxoplasma gondii.”

“Yeah, that.” Eren nods. “Anyways, it can cause this disease or infection, I can’t remember which, but it can cause you to have a miscarriage, stillbirth, or for the babies to be born with brain damage or other organ damage that isn't always noticeable until they are older. It’s still safe to be around Midnight, just not her litter or poop.”

“I didn’t know this… I guess that my instincts knew that it was dangerous since I haven’t wanted to do it or be near the litter. That, or I was being lazy. Either way, it’s a good thing that you’ve been cleaning up the litter box.” Levi says, moving closer to Eren.

“It is. Now, why don’t you make your tea, and I’ll put the food on the table.” He says, kissing Levi’s head. 

Levi gives a small nod before stepping back, starting his tea.

Eren puts the food on the table with forks and knives. He walks back over to Levi, gently putting a hand on the small of his back as he starts making his coffee. He’s been touching Levi more, but makes sure to keep the touches gentle and makes sure to not grab him or make it so that the Omega can’t move away if wanted, having realized how Levi can be with getting touched.

Levi relaxes after a minute, taking the tea infuser out. He was becoming more and more comfortable with Eren and Eren touching him. He reaches over, adding honey to his tea.

“I thought that you didn’t like anything in your tea.” Eren says, grabbing his coffee.

Levi shrugs. “I wanted it sweet… I think it’s because of the babies.” He says, taking his tea to the table.

“Maybe.” Eren says, following him with a smile.

They sit at the table, Levi starting with a few small bites. “It’s good, and it seems like the babies like it, at least for now.”

“That’s good. I’m glad.” 

Levi hums in agreement and continues to eat. After he finished, he went to wash the dishes while Eren showers.

Eren comes out, now dressed, right as Levi finishes up. “Are you working today?”

Levi nods. “Yeah. I’m going to shower and get dressed and then I’ll be ready.” He says as he heads to the bathroom. “Oh, and my friend Hanji texted. They want to come over for dinner. Is that fine? You can invite your sister and friend too.”

Eren smiles. “That’s fine and I’ll ask them.” 

“Alright.” Levi goes in and shuts the door behind him.

Eren sits on the couch and texts Mikasa and Armin.

**_7:56 Am To: Mikasa, Armin From: Eren ‘_ ** _ Hey guys. So, my wife, the Omega from Vegas, is having a friend over for dinner tonight. He said that I can invite you two over as well. Would you guys like to come?’ _

**_8:01 AM To: Eren, Mikasa From: Armin_ ** _ ‘I would love to! What time? And would you like for me to bring a dessert? I’m guessing things are better with you two.’ _

**_8:02 Am To: Eren, Armin From: Mikasa_ ** _ ‘I thought that you were divorcing him. What happened to that?’ _

**_8:04 Am To: Mikasa, Armin From: Eren_ ** _ ‘Because of us marking each other, we can’t really get a divorce. And you guys can come at 6 but dinner will be at 7. And I’ll ask Levi about a dessert Armin. I’m not sure what he can have.’ _

**_8:05 Am To: Eren, Armin From: Mikasa_ ** _ ‘Could just leave him if you don’t want to be with him.’ _

**_8:06 Am To: Eren, Mikasa From: Armin_ ** _ ‘Alright. Just let me know. Should we dress up? And be nice Mikasa.’ _

**_8:08 Am To: Mikasa, Armin From: Eren_ ** _ ‘Levi and I are actually happy together now. It just took some time, and he’s still getting used to this. And I’ll ask Levi. I’m guessing casual though.’ _

**_8:09 Am To: Eren, Mikasa From: Armin_ ** _ ‘Thank you! I’ll be there! :) _

**_8:10 Am To: Eren, Armin From: Mikasa_ ** _ ‘I’ll be there too.’ _

**_8:11 Am To: Mikasa, Armin From: Eren_ ** _ ‘Alright. I’ll text you rest of the info later.’ _

After he finished texting, Eren stretched on the couch and waited for Levi.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Omegas_alpha, istoria_ekisu, Starlightwolf15, MooseSquirrelWings, UnknownClosetFreak96, Perrinels, DemonTeen97, Lanaira, Atsuki_Aiko, teamochi, StrayKidsTrasheu, Marlith9401, springroll, RecoveringNavigator, and Koma_chan for kudos. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Sorry for the wait and the short chapter, I have been busy with school and trying to find a job but I wanted to get something out.
> 
> Also, before I forget, if you have any name suggestions for the twins, boy, girl, or gender neutral/unisex names since I haven't decided their gender yet, you can leave them in the comments if you would like. Any and all first and middle names are welcomed. Just specify if it is for a middle name unless you put it with a first name. I will assume it's a first name if you don't.

**LEVI**

Levi comes out a little later, now dressed, but still wearing one of Eren’s shirts over his ripped skinny jeans.

“I’m going to tell my boss about me being pregnant so that he knows that I will be taking maternity leave in a few months. I want to make sure he has plenty of time to find someone to take my spot while I’m gone.” Levi says as he puts on his boots. “And did you ask your friends about dinner?”

“That sounds like a good idea. And Armin wants to know how they should dress and what to bring for a dessert.”

“Casual and any is fine, just no peanut butter.” Levi says, getting up.

Eren nods, texting Armin and Mikasa again.

Levi grabs his things for the day while Eren does so.

“Ready?” Eren asks.

Levi nods. “Yeah. I am.”

“Alright.”

They walk out of the house and to the car. They climb in and buckle up.

“I might be late picking you up. I have a photo shoot this afternoon.” Eren explains as he begins to drive.

“I’ll get a ride home. Don’t worry about it.”

  
Eren glances at the Omega. “You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s not a big deal. I used to get rides all the time.”

“If you say so…” Eren mutters.

Levi rolls his eyes. “Just because I’m pregnant, doesn’t mean that I need your help for everything.”

“I wasn’t saying that Levi.”

“Whatever.” Levi folds his arms across his chest and looks outside.

“Someone’s in a mood.” Eren mumbles under his breath.

“Fuck you. You’re just an ass.”

Eren rolls his eyes as Levi sighs.

They stay quiet for the rest of the ride. When they reach the shop, Levi kisses Eren’s cheek before getting out.

He heads in and sees that his first client is already there so goes to set up his station. Once he’s set up, he calls him back and starts to work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he finished with the work day, Levi got a ride home from one of the guys he works with, just like he told Eren that he would.

After he gets in, he kicks off his boots before giving Axel and Midnight more food and water. He then goes to the kitchen and starts to make the different things for dinner. He makes a salad and then starts on putting bacon, onions, and potatoes on skewers to be grilled along with the chicken when Eren comes home. He puts them in the fridge for the time being.

He then goes to his room and fixes his hair and puts on some eyeliner. Just as he finishes, he hears Eren come home.   
  
“I need you to grill shit for me.” He says, heading to the kitchen to get it.   
  
“Alright. I’ll go start the grill.” Eren says, following Levi before wrapping his arms around his waist. “But first, hi.”

  
“Hey.” Levi says softly, staying still for a few moments before turning and hugging Eren back for a few more moments before moving back. “Now go.”   
  
Eren chuckles and heads outside to start the grill while Levi gets the food ready to be taken out to him.


	21. Coming over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets ready for guests and the guests arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Oli_via_kurllls11, Kgirl0422, WickedSwitch, freakoutwolf, salamandrafawl, AoiTsubasa, sagesalviaselios, Erenboiii, isntmylifemiraculous, and KDKarmplayz for kudos. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Sorry for how long it took. As I said in the previous chapter, I am looking for a job and in school. I also just had a terrible toothache for about week that I had to get a root canal for and I had to write an eight-page research essay for school right after my tooth got fixed.
> 
> I am still accepting name suggestions for the twins, so let me know any ideas please.

**LEVI**

Levi sets the table as Eren comes in with the food. “Sit it on the counter and go clean up.”   
  
“But I look fine.” Eren says, sitting the food down.   
  
“You smell like smoke from the grill. Go clean up.” He repeats, giving his Alpha a stern look.   
  
“Okay, okay. I’ll be out in fifteen.” The brunet says before heading towards their bathroom.   
  
“You better be. I don’t know shit about your friends.” The small Omega then goes back to setting up for dinner and preparing for their guests, making sure that there would be multiple cold drink options, and that he moved his nests so that there would be room to sit. Well. Except for the nest on his oversized armchair, that chair being off-limits to everyone but him, including Eren unless he has special permission from the Omega.

Right as he finished tidying up, Eren comes out, dressed in a white T-shirt and black jeans and with damp hair.   
  
“Better?” Eren asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Better.” Levi replied with a small smile, causing Eren to smile widely.

A moment later there’s loud pounding on the door, putting Eren on edge because of his little Omega and causing said Omega to roll his eyes and let out an annoyed huff.   
  
“It’s probably Shitty Glasses.” He says as he walks to the door, Eren choosing to be right by his side instead of not letting Levi answer the door like he desperately wanted to, not knowing for certain if the person on the other side is a threat to his mate and unborn children or not.

The moment the door opens, Levi is grabbed by the crazy Beta with a loud squeal who starts loudly saying how they missed Levi as the Omega stands still. This causes Eren to let out a growl, not happy that this person is grabbing his mate like this. At the growl, Hanji lets go and Eren pulls Levi closer to his chest, causing the Omega to subconsciously relax more.

Hanji doesn’t let this deter them as they walk into the house, speaking loudly to the mates and not giving either the chance to respond. “What? So you get married and forget about all your friends Levi? I’m hurt. I mean, I get that you have to move in, fuck, and work, but you can’t even call me? This is a nice place though. Bit of an upgrade from your little apartment, isn’t it? And what did you make for dinner? Whatever it is, it smells good, and I’m starving. And when do I get th-” 

Levi watches the Beta, glaring when he sees them about to step on the carpet in the living room with their dirty shoes. “Shoes. Off. Now.” He interrupts.

Hanji looks up and smiles before hopping on one foot at a time to remove their shoes, dropping them in the tile. “Least I know that you’re still the same ol’ little clean freak you were before marriage. Next test, if you will be after you push out a kid or two.”

“Fuck you, Shit For Brains.” Levi says, still glaring.

“Aww. I love you too, little Mr. Grumpy Pants.” Hanji responds, smiling even wider if possible before speaking in a baby voice.

Eren keeps Levi close to him during this entire situation.

“And someone’s being a good Alpha it seems.” Hanji says, winking at Eren.

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi says, stepping away from Eren when there’s a knock on the door to answer it.

Levi answers the door to see a raven-haired, female Alpha and a blonde, male Omega. “Your friends are here.” He says, letting them in.

“It’s nice to see you again Levi. Where would you like me to sit the dessert?” Armin asks with a smile, holding a German chocolate cake.   
  
“Kitchen. I’ll show you.” He says, heading towards the kitchen, Armin following as Mikasa says hi to Eren.

Levi calls everyone to the table to eat after getting the food and drinks on the table.

After everyone was seated, Eren looks at Levi before the others, smiling. “We have an announcement to make.” He says happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is going to be the shortest chapter. All the other chapters will be longer than this one. So please stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
